


Never Say Never

by sassybiatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of miscarriage, Pining Draco Malfoy, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Veela Harry, mentions of mpreg, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybiatch/pseuds/sassybiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out with his friends, Draco saw someone he never expected to see after seven years of disappearing. It appears the said person has moved on...or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. The songs used in this story aren't mine as well.

A tall red headed man in burgundy robes stood tapping his foot on the Ministry's floor while leaning his back against the cold walls beside the floo; an irritated scowl adorning his freckled face as he kept glancing back at his watch as if waiting for someone. Soft tapping footsteps came from a distance becoming louder as it neared the red headed man. He faced the direction of where the steps are coming from.

"Blimey! What took you so long? Pansy's going to have my head." Ron Weasley exclaimed as the blonde man slightly shorter than he is stopped in front of him.

"Sorry. I just needed to send in those reports or else Robards will have our arses tomorrow. And anyway, she wouldn't do that to you. She loves you too much for that to happen." Draco Malfoy drawled out and gestured for them to start walking towards the floo.

They flooed straight to the Leaky Cauldron and headed out towards one of the pubs they frequented whenever their friends arrive in London for a few weeks. It is one of the two of their favourite hang outs; a place where they could catch up with each other over a pint or two…or maybe more depending on their moods. As they entered the Blue Pig, they spotted their friends at the far corner of the room and headed straight towards them.

"What took you so long? We've been here for almost an hour." Pansy asked as she kissed Ron and then moved aside so that her husband can sit beside her.

Draco surveyed the table to see Theodore Nott along with his wife, Hermione Granger. Yes, the brain of the Golden Trio is his friend, a Slytherin's wife. They met in Paris while Theo was doing his training as a Healer with Blaise Zabini. Granger happened to be taking up her own training as an intern at the Magical Law Enforcement in France. Beside Blaise is his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Right again. The Weaslette is now her girlfriend and they have been a couple for two years now. Beside Ginny is another couple, Oliver Wood and Adrian Pucey. Typical Quidditch couple. Their group is a perfect example of the reformations that happened after the war. Who would have thought that one day you will get to see Gryffindors and Slytherins chattering up and drowning in alcohol together? He shook his head as he sat down beside Ron.

"Well Mr. Auror-of-the-Year decided to submit his report on the last minute instead of doing it tomorrow." Ron teased the blonde beside him as he slapped him on the back.

"Well, unlike someone, I do not like my reports to be rushed when my boss is already after my arse and about to rip my head off." Draco answered back.

"Well, unlike you, we have what we call life outside of our work." Ginny piped into their friendly banter.

"Oh fuck off Weasels!" Draco sneered as he chugged his drink down and that made everybody laugh.

Seven years ago, if you ever mentioned that Draco Malfoy a.k.a Mr. Purest-of-all-Purebloods would be friendly with the Blood traitor Weasels would definitely land you a spot at the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's along with Lockhart. It all started off with Ron and Draco being Auror partners, then come Pansy being an Unspeakable and always hanging out with them ending up being married to Ron. Since Ron, Pansy and Draco usually hang out together, they meet up with Blaise and Theo whenever they are in Britain and Ron would tag Ginny along during her break from Quidditch. That is where Blaise started dating Ginny and up until now are still a couple. Eventually, Draco is always present during Sunday luncheons at the Burrow and is getting along pretty well with the rest of the Weasleys.

Their attention was caught when a guy on the stage spoke "We have a special request from a group of folks at the back for their Boss to come up here and sing with us since it is his birthday. Please join us sir and hopefully we would be able to play any song you wished to sing."

At the table on the other corner, a man with long raven locks that reached up to his waist stood up, said something and slapped one of his mates on the back which made them laugh. What caught their breath was when the man turned towards the stage and they recognized him. The man walking towards the stage is Harry Potter. Anyone close to him would be able to recognize those eyes.

He had his hair styled into fishtail braids that swished along his back as he walks and with bangs swept on the side to hide his ever-so-famous scar. His scrawny form is now evenly filled out which is noticeable in his semi fitting black button down shirt. He grew taller than he was last seen and he is no longer wearing any glasses.

"When did he get back?" was Draco's whispered question. The rest on their table just shrugged and continued watching the said man. "Blimey! It is his birthday today." Ron broke the silence as he slapped his palm against his forehead as punishment for forgetting his friend's birthday. "Oh yeah, I forgot as well. Might as well greet him when he gets down." Mione admitted as well.

As Harry stood on the stage he turned to speak to the vocalist and was handed a guitar He moved to adjust the microphone in front of him then he looked at the crowd "I'm not that really good but I got compromised with those guys. Please bear with me for my voice" he said and then chuckled. He started strumming on the guitar.

 

_Now that it's all said and done. I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left just left me cold and out of breath_

_I felt as if I was in way to deep. Guess I let you get the best of me_

_Well, I never saw it coming. I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago! And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally gettin' better. Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years putting my heart back together_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you!_

 

Draco can't help but stare at the man on the stage as he strum the guitar and sing line after line. He isn't the man who he last remembered. No longer was he short, he is now almost as tall as the blonde man. His beautiful emerald eyes are now free of those horrible glasses and are shining as he sang. He isn't as muscled as Draco is but you can tell that he filled up well and it pretty obviously shows how good the time he's been away has been good for him. _'Years without me. Has he really moved on?'_ he thought to himself bitterly.

 

_You took a hammer to these walls. Dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags, and walked away. There was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut. A lot of others opened up_

_So did my eyes, so I could see that you never were the best for me_

_Well, I never saw it coming I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago! And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally gettin' better. Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years putting my heart back together_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you!_

 

While the blonde is busy observing the raven haired man, he was not able to see that most of the people he is with have been observing him as well. They couldn't help but notice the longing and sadness radiating from their friend. They all know what he is going through, the guilt that he is feeling, and the loneliness he has been harbouring for seven years.

 

_Well, I never saw it coming. I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago! And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know_

_Well, I never saw it coming. I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago! And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally gettin' better. Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years putting my heart back together_

_Putting my heart back together_

_'Cause I got over you, I got over you, I got over you_

_The day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you_

_(Song: Over You by Daughtry)_

 

After Harry finished the song, everyone in the pub is standing and cheering for him. All of them are requesting for an encore which earned them a blush from the raven haired man. He chuckled then shook his head "Nah, I'm good for one performance only. Sorry folks, maybe some other time." With that, he handed back the guitar and moved to step down from the stage when he heard someone shout his name from a different direction than the table he came from earlier.

He looked over at the direction where the shout came from. He looked at the people waving at him. He started walking over towards them as he recognised that the person who called him was no other than his friend Ron along with their other schoolmates. He embraced Ron in a one armed hug with his left hand while the other hand gently slapped Theo Nott's back. "Hey guys! It's been a while" he said as he looked at all the people around the table.

He looked at Theo Nott who has Hermione Granger beside him. Next to her sat his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley who was leaning on Blaise Zabini. Beside them is his former Quidditch team captain, Oliver Wood with his partner Adrian Pucey. The person beside the former Slytherin Chaser caught his attention the most. Draco Malfoy. He took a moment to look at him before he glanced to the person beside him, Pansy Parkinson and then Ron who was currently busy grabbing a seat for Harry.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you guys altogether." He said as he chuckled. "Man, this is a sight. A table full of Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Yes Harry. It has been this way for a couple of years now." Oliver said as he stood up to hug his former teammate.

"And you better get used to it Potter!" Blaise said with a wink as he hugged him as well.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked him.

As Harry was bombarded with questions from the people in their table, Draco watched silently as he took in the sight of the Golden Boy. He couldn't take his eyes off the said man. It has been seven years since he last saw him and the way that their last meeting ended up was someone would consider not-so-friendly. Only a few people knew what they really were and god how he wishes that the whole world knew back then. Maybe then, he would not be this person full of regrets and what ifs.

"So, what have you been up to Potter? We haven't heard about you for quite a while." Adrian Pucey asked.

"Well, I've been travelling here and there. Took up Healing and now I'm assigned in Mungo's" Harry answered as he eyed Theo and Blaise with a knowing look.

Hermione hid a smile behind her glass as she took a sip. "Well, it seems like a coincidence since Blaise and Theo are assigned in Mungo's as well. That's why we've all decided to move back here. " She said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that. But I do know that Blaise and Theo are one of the best in their field." Harry answered evenly and gave her a knowing look. "I just arrived here the other day. How about you guys, when did you arrive and where are you staying?" he asked them.

"We've portkeyed in this morning, Blaise is staying with Draco for the meantime while Mione and I are staying at her parent's old place" Theo answered as he put down his glass.

At the mention of Draco's name, Harry looked at him and smiled. "How have you been? I've heard you're next in line to be the Head Auror as soon as Robards retires."

Draco took a sip of his drink before he answered and stared at the raven haired man's eyes "I've been good." He chuckled "wherever you've heard that news is surely just exaggerating their arses off".

The whole group laughed, it was Pansy who recovered first "Well, he would be since he doesn't have a life outside work." She said while looking at her friend with a smirk.

"Really now, I would never have thought of you as a workaholic but what can I say. People change" Harry stated before gulping the drink that was set in front of him. He was about to say something when he caught sight of the flashing band on his wrist. "Oh, as much as I would like to stay I can't. I have an emergency. Sorry but I need to go. See you around" He said as he stood up and clapping everyone on their backs including Draco.

"Hey mate! Come to the Burrow on Sunday, everyone misses you and I'm sure Mum has a lot to say to you." Ron called to him as he started to move towards the table of his colleagues.

After Harry left, their table was silent. Only Oliver's farewell broke that silence "We need to go as well. We have an early morning practice tomorrow. See you guys" and with that, he and Adrian left.

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy stood up as well to freshen up in the loo, leaving the men behind. Draco sat there looking at his remaining drink sullenly. Theo and Blaise sat there looking at each other as if communicating with their eyes. If you were to look closely, you will notice that it isn't just between the two of them but the red headed male was also included. Sighing, he looked up at his companions "What?" he asked them as he saw them all looking at him.

At the loo, Hermione was powdering her face while Ginny is combing her hair. "I didn't know that he would be here. I swear or I wouldn't have invited you guys here" Hermione started.

"You should have seen Draco. He is still hung up on Harry and to think it was he who ended it." Ginny piped in.

Pansy stopped applying lip gloss to look at both of them "Hey, you can't blame him. He only wants to be an obedient son but what can I say. I agree. He should've fought for Harry. But still…how long has it been since he moved out from Paris?" she asked Hermione.

"It has been like five years since he left Paris and moved to Frankfurt and stayed there. He barely visits, mostly just to have check-ups or to assist in Blanc Pétale" Hermione answered as she applied the last touch of her make-up.

Ginny who was already done, leaned on the sink as she crossed her arms across her chest "Do you think he has moved on already? I mean it has been seven years and the song earlier…" she trailed on.

"No one knows Gin. I know I might sound selfish but I do hope he hasn't. I grew up with Draco and I want him to be happy at one point and I know that it is only Harry that would be able to do that – " she was not able to finish whatever she was about to say as they heard a knock on the door.

"Ladies, if you please. We need to get going. Draco just lost it and is about to break." Came Blaise's voice through the door.

The three ladies hurried up and the four of them quickly moved back towards their table to find Theo and Ron trying to cheer the blonde man up. Pansy and Hermione paid their tabs as Ginny was the only person able to console Draco with Ron hauling him to his feet wrapping an arm around his waist while the blonde's arm was flung around his shoulders and the other being held by his sister.

Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Hermione apparated to Draco's flat while Ron and Ginny assisted Draco through the floo. Pansy and Ginny helped each other in putting Draco to bed while the rest are lounging at his study talking about what to do.

"I can't stand seeing him like this. He is so miserable ever since Harry left but I can't do anything." Ron said as he punched the wall. Blaise walked over towards him and patted his back.

"What do you mean you can't do anything Ron?" Hermione asked as she looked up to him from where she sat by the couch.

"Even if I've known where Harry is and met with him several times, I am unable to tell Draco all that. Even Pansy can't as well. He has us under an Unbreakable Vow to not tell his whereabouts or anything about him to anyone –" Ron stopped as realization dawned unto him.

"Yes Ron. There is a loophole in the Vow. You may be able to talk to anyone who knows his whereabouts and certain topics. But for anyone who is not aware, anything you try to say about him would be forbidden." Theo explained.

"What do you know? About Harry I mean?" Blaise asked.

"Pansy and I were on a holiday then in Australia five years ago when we met him. We were both shocked to see him there. He didn't tell us much just that he's been travelling here and there and that he's currently doing his Healer training in Paris and is about to be done. Ever since then, we meet up every time we are on holiday. He knows that we've married and we know that he's settled in Frankfurt. That's pretty much it. There's a lot more, isn't it?" the red head said as he looked at them.

They nodded. "Now I understand." Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Theo asked his wife.

"Nothing. It's just that now that I've thought about it. We were discussing – Pansy, Ginny and I – earlier at the ladies room, about Harry's whereabouts. I was wondering how she knew that Harry was in Paris and moved out. He never told us that you've met." Hermione explained.

Just then, Pansy and Ginny appeared. "Is he asleep?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, he is. I think we should go somewhere else to talk." Ginny suggested as Blaise hugged her from behind.

* * *

Sunday came and they were all at the Burrow. Pansy, Ron and their son – Hadrian who was four years old – arrived as the same time as the Notts. Theo and Hermione brought their daughter – Tia Helene who is two years old. Blaise arrived a little later with Ginny, Oliver and Adrian who he picked up from Quidditch practice. George and his wife Angelina has been there earlier than them and was busy helping Molly in the kitchen. Their son, Fred II who is seven, is busy playing with his cousins Victoire and Dominique – daughters of Bill and Fleur. Charlie was busy arranging the table at the backyard along with his partner, Radu and his father, Arthur. Percy and his wife, Audrey brought their twins, Amaryllis and Amadeus both five years old and looking over the playing children.

They were all silenced when there was a knock on the door. Ron looked at Hermione and Theo as hope flickered in their eyes. Ginny went and opened the door. She gasped in surprise when she saw Harry standing on their front steps. She threw the door wide open and shouted "Guys! Harry's here!" as she enveloped the raven haired in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is "Over You by Daughtry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. The songs used in this story aren't mine as well.

After greeting Harry, Ginny led him to the living room and was therefore swarmed with hugs from his adoptive family. He was caught in a one armed hug from Blaise as well as Theo and afterwards was introduced to the children.

As he sat on one of the chairs, the floo flared and in came Andromeda along with a blue haired boy. She noticed him and went straight to hug him and presented the little boy to him. "Is this…?" he asked Andromeda with teary eyes. Harry hugged the boy and ruffled his hair. "God, you've grown. I'm sorry I was not there for you. I'll make it up to you alright buddy?" the raven haired man asked as he stared at the boy's brown eyes.

While staring at Harry, Teddy's hair began to change from blue to the same shade as Harry's and then his eyes changed to emerald green. He hugged Harry back and buried his face into his chest. The little boy mumbled something and Harry had to pull him back a little and asked "What was that squirt?" and looked at him fondly.

The little boy squirmed and looked at the floor as he whispered "I was afraid that you did not want me that's why you left."

Harry looked at Andromeda questioningly, "Why would you think that?" he asked Teddy as he stroked his hair.

"Gran said that you are my godfather and you left shortly after mum and dad died." Teddy answered.

"I did but not because of you. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted but that's not true. I want you Teddy, I do." Harry said as he hugged him again.

He stood up carrying Teddy against his hip and looked at Andromeda. "I'm sorry I left. I will try to make it up to you both."

"No worries Harry. I understand that you needed to do that and I was not aware that Teddy feels that way." Andromeda told him as she hugged him one more time.

"I'll leave you both to catch up. I'll go find Molly and see what I can do to help." She said as she went to the kitchen.

Ginny noticed Hermione staring fondly at Harry and Teddy and she is not the only one. Theo and Blaise gathered around them as they stood beside the window looking towards the pair at the backyard. Harry was currently talking animatedly with Teddy while the little boy is laughing every now and then.

"I've never seen Teddy that happy." Ginny said.

"Well, you know Harry. He really is good with kids." Theo mentioned as he took a look at their surroundings.

Hermione, Blaise and Ginny noticed him looking around and they noticed that the others stepped out to set up the table since they won't fit in the dining table. Molly and Andromeda are still in the kitchen while Percy and Audrey are still watching the children play. Sensing what they were about to talk about, Ginny led them to her room upstairs.

"How much do you think does Ron and Pansy know? God I hate keeping things from them, especially Draco. All this secrecy is killing me." Blaise said as he sat on the bed.

"I know love, I know but there is nothing we can do about it." Ginny sighed as she sat down beside Blaise and hugged him.

"There must be something we can do. It's killing both of them and I won't watch them die without doing anything. There must be a loophole in the vow we made." Hermione said as she leaned against her husband.

* * *

When they went down to eat, they saw that Draco has already arrived. The blonde has been welcome at the Burrow ever since he made peace with the Weasleys seven years ago. Since he was paired with Ron as his partner in the Aurors, they started hanging around each other. They got even closer since Harry disappeared. It even reached a point that Molly would coddle him more than she does with her own children.

They were wondering what he was staring at by the window. Pansy saw them and was about to speak when Hermione motioned for her to be quiet. She raised her eyebrow, an indication that she wants to know what is going on. Theo tilted his head towards Draco's and she nodded. They moved towards the blonde silently.

Draco noticed them but just kept on staring at the view in front of him. They were at a window looking at the backyard of the Burrow, just a side off the venue of their gathering. Outside, they were able to see Harry sitting beside Teddy while playing Bill's old guitar. They were also able to hear the chords and Harry's singing voice quite clearly through the window.

 

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

 

"He used to sing that song to me whenever I feel down to comfort me." Draco said as he discretely wiped a tear from his eyes. "Especially if I wake up screaming in the middle of the night"

Ginny moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist then leaned her head against the junction of his neck and shoulders. "Oh Draco." She sighed.

 

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

 

He can't help it anymore as his tears flowed freely on his cheeks. Theo moved closer to rub his back soothingly. All of them are already teary eyed as they all have their own memories of the times that Draco and Harry were together. Pansy held onto Hermione's hand as she silently plead for her to do something about the situation. It really is breaking their hearts to see Draco openly pining over Harry.

 

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_( Song: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls)_

 

The pair was disrupted when Ron approached them to announce that lunch is ready. The group watching them moved away from the window so that they would not be seen. Hermione waved her wand over to Draco to freshen up his look and remove the redness of his eyes. The blonde mouthed a silent thank you to her.

* * *

They were the last to arrive at the table. It was a long table to accommodate all of them. Teddy, who was sitting in between Harry and Andromeda, looked up and noticed him. "Draco! There you are. I thought you wouldn't come. I was waiting for you. Come sit beside Harry, you used to go to school with him and Ron right." The little boy said as he dragged the speechless blonde to the empty seat beside Harry.

Draco looked helplessly over his shoulders to Pansy and the rest of their gang. Noticing his distress, Blaise sat on his other side and tapped his arm as the rest followed and took a seat. Before the blonde sat down, he went over to Andromeda and kissed her cheek and went back to his seat. As he was about to pull his chair, Harry stood up and pulled it out for him and carefully pushed it back in when he settled into it.

Draco looked at him as he sat back beside him and gave him a small smile. Harry smiled at him too. The other occupants of the table are eyeing them as they looked at each other. It was Percy who broke the silence.

"So Harry, it's been awhile. We heard you're at St. Mungo's, how was it?"

"Pretty good, I am assigned to the Spell Damages Ward since it is my specialty. So far, the worst I've had was a misfired spell from a student during Duelling Class." Harry answered.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how much we've missed you. You didn't even come home for Ron and Pansy's wedding, as well as for Hermione and Theo's." Molly gushed at him.

"I'm sorry Molly. I really am but I did send them their gifts and I've just been busy during those days. With all those training and lack of Healers at the Hospital I applied to." Harry explained.

"Where are you staying now? You know you're always welcome here Harry." The matriarch pried.

"I had Grimmauld cleaned up and that's where I am staying right now but thank you for the offer Molly. I'll pop by whenever I can." Harry replied as he took a bite of his food.

Sensing Harry's discomfort from Molly's prying, Ginny spoke up, "I have news for you…or should I say, Blaise and I have news"

Molly turned her attention towards her only daughter. "What is it Ginny?"

"We're engaged!" she blurted out as she showed her left hand with an eye catching diamond paved platinum ring with a medium sized princess cut diamond in the middle.

Molly stood up and rushed towards her daughter and Blaise to hug them, everything she was about to ask Harry forgotten.

* * *

Their usual Sunday Lunch now converted to a celebration due to Ginny's announcement; Harry excused himself and went to the loo. As he stood up, Theo noticed a shimmer from the raven haired man's form. It was an indication that he is using a glamour. He stood up and followed Harry which in turn caught Blaise and Hermione's attention.

They found Harry leaning on the hallway and Hermione cancelled Harry's glamour. They were shocked to see the wizard paler, with sunken eyes and dark bags underneath them. The witch was unable to stop the gasp that escaped her "Oh my! Harry you look terrible. This is getting out of hand."

"Harry, you must talk to him. He has a right to know ─" Theo started but was cut off as the raven haired man staggered forward.

Blaise moved immediately to catch him and was able to do so. He held him around the waist and supported him. He signalled for Hermione to call for Ron as they would need help in persuading Harry. While she was gone, they moved him to Ginny's room. A little later, Ron and Pansy were there with them while Ginny stayed to distract her mother and Draco. Hermione pointed her wand at the door to put up a locking and silencing charm.

"You know I can't do that. He has a right to live his life the way he wants it to and clearly – he made that clear years ago – he has an obligation he needs to fulfil!" Harry croaked while he laid back against the headboard. It was evident that he was having difficulty in talking and breathing.

"You know that's bullshit Harry! Isn't it obvious that he isn't over you! He's still pining for you and he hasn't even had any relationship since you left. Clearly it must mean something!" Ron screamed at him as Pansy held him to avoid the raven haired man of any assaults coming from her husband.

"Ron is right Harry. Draco loves you and even Lucius knows that. He is aware of that." Pansy added.

"I know." Harry said looking at the window, avoiding their eyes.

"What do you mean you know? And Harry, please, enough of this secrecy. It's not doing you any good. If not for yourself, do it for them, for us. We can't lose you Harry, you know how much you mean to us." Hermione sobbed as she stepped forward.

Harry looked at his hands which were laid on his lap.

"Remember the first time we saw each other at the pub the other night?" they all nodded.

"I was called at the hospital. There was an attack from one of the Death Eater wannabes." Harry started.

"I know that attack. The one at Malfoy Manor, let me guess. Your patient was Lucius" Ron mentioned as he looked at his best friend's eye for confirmation and with his nod he proceeded. "Draco was not aware of that as per his father's request."

"I attended to him and he cornered me. I also learnt something about Draco. Why did you not tell me that he had a miscarriage?" he asked his friends.

Pansy's eyes widened at the information. "How is that possible? Draco would have informed us. I ─ I ─ I am his best friend. I ─" she wailed.

Ron held his wife and guided her to a chair in the room. "No, it's not possible Harry. I was always with him and the only time he was in the hospital was when ─" he stopped at the realisation.

"Yes. That one time he was at the hospital about a month after I left. He was assaulted in Diagon Alley by those haters. He was brought to Mungo's and was treated for fractures and concussion on the head from the beatings he received." Harry sighed and then continued.

"He had a miscarriage because of those beatings. He was about a month along by then and Lucius made sure that the said information will not leak to the point that Draco was not to be made aware of it. When Draco was allowed to leave the hospital, both Narcissa and Lucius had a talk with him. That was when he admitted what happened between us and that it was over." Harry stopped as he struggled to breathe.

"Are you alright? Here have some water." Theo rushed at his side as he noticed his difficulty.

Harry drank and then continued with his story. "Thanks Theo. Anyway, back to the story. Lucius knows what I am. He ─" he was cut off by Pansy this time.

"What exactly are you Harry?" she asked and giving him a glare that dares him to lie to them.

"I am a veela. He found out when he checked on the record books of pureblood families that they have at their Manor. He also said that even if Draco didn't manage to have a miscarriage, the baby would not even be born then since in order for a pregnancy induced by veela to be successful the carrier needs to feed off energy from their veela partner. He was not even aware that he is pregnant since he was only able to encounter minor symptoms such as the sudden cravings and hunger and sometimes a bout of fatigue." Harry stopped as he noticed the shocked faces of Ron and Pansy directed not at him but at the other occupants of the room.

"How come you guys are not shocked?" Ron asked their friends.

"I am a Magical Creature Specialist Ron, aside from being a usual Healer. Harry is my patient, I was also the one to assist him in ─" Theo stated but was not able to finish as it seems that his tongue got tied.

"I see. As this is one of the things they are not supposed to tell us I assume, right Harry?" Pansy asked looking at him levelly.

"Yes. I made them take an unbreakable vow Pansy. Same as what I did with both you and Ron. I can't risk it. Theo assisted me when I was in Paris. He helped me in delivering my children ─" he was again cut off by Ron.

"Whaaat? You mean to say you have kids but didn't tell us? How could you Harry ─" Ron was already freaking out and it took a slap from his wife to shut him up.

"Can't you see he's trying to explain it to all of us." Pansy told him as she looked at him apologetically while he rubs his stinging cheek.

"As I was saying, yes I gave birth to our ─ Draco and mine that is ─ kids. I had twins. I was two months along when I left. Theo helped me deliver and Blaise is their paediatrician since he specializes in this area. I did not want any others knowing because I do not want Draco to be aware of them but it seems that it is time for him to get to know them."

"What do you mean it is time?" Pansy asked as she looked towards their friends for an explanation.

"A veela cannot survive without their mate Pansy. Since that night, Harry's veela took it as a rejection from Draco and ever since then he is starting to deteriorate." Theo explained as Hermione sobbed against him.

"That is why I am telling you now Harry, you need to tell him. Your kids need you. Hell! We need you. What about our wedding? You promised you will be there, you promised Gin" Blaise pleaded.

"Lucius knows about the kids and even Narcissa but they are bound by the same vow as yours. They promised to look after the kids. They are with them now." Harry replied to his plea.

"What about Draco? What will happen to him when you're gone Harry? He almost lost it when you left what do you think will happen to him?" Pansy shrieked at him, hysterical at the sudden thought that not only one of her friends will die but two of them.

"Draco would be able to live even when I am gone Pans. No need to worry about that. He would be able to move on and be the proper pureblood that everyone expects him to be." Harry answered as he avoided their gaze.

"You know that is not enough. Even Lucius reached a point to even beg me to disclose your whereabouts because he can't stand the sight of his son living like a dead man walking. He is lifeless without you Harry." Ron said as he clenched his fist.

"It was his choice Ron. You know that." Harry said as he struggled to breathe again.

"I think we need to bring him to Mungo's. His condition is becoming worse." Theo said as he noticed his struggles.

As Theo helped him up, Harry looked at Ron and Pansy and said "Now that you know about my children, you may not discuss it to others who do not know about it and that is now part of the vow you took with me." With that, a blue swirl of magic wrapped around the couple.

"Oh Harry! He has a right to know." Pansy cried out as she held on to her husband.

Theo and Hermione brought Harry to St. Mungo's through the floo. Blaise followed after but went to Grimmauld instead leaving Pansy and Ron to explain that they needed to go to St. Mungo's for an emergency and nothing else since they would not be able to tell them what really is happening to Harry as they were forbidden by the vow.

As Pansy was sitting in the living room, Fleur approached her along with Bill and Ron. She sat beside her and beckoned the men with her to do so.

"The rest are outside playing Quidditch and the children are playing on their own with Angelina and Audrey watching them." Fleur told her.

She looked at her sister-in-law. "That's good. Where's Draco?"

"He's with them playing. Listen Pansy, Bill and I know what's going on." Fleur said.

Ron and Pansy looked at them. "What do you mean you know what's going on?" Ron asked.

"We know that Harry is a veela and he is using a glamour" Bill stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> Song used in this chapter is "Iris by Goo Goo Dolls"
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry but I am unable to use Fleur's French accent as I don't know how to do it. I'll try to update this story and the others as soon as I am able to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. The songs used in this story aren't mine as well.
> 
> ~\~text in between is translation~/~

Harry was settled in a suite in St. Mungo's, a privilege given since he is the head of the Spell Damage Ward as well as his status as being the Saviour of the Wizarding World. It is a perk that he does appreciate since it provides privacy for him, his family and friends. News about him being confined in the hospital has been blocked out.

Hermione was currently seated beside his bed when Blaise appeared together with two children and the elder Malfoys. Narcissa kissed the Muggleborn on her cheek and hugged her while Lucius shook her hand in greeting. Blaise pulled a chair for Narcissa and gestured for her to take a seat. The children with them are now standing by the bed and looking at their father.

"How is he fairing? We need to do something." Narcissa spoke.

"Theo will be in shortly to inform us of his status. Indeed, we need to do something. We have to find a loophole in the vow he made us take." Hermione agreed with the Malfoy matriarch.

"We could not leave the children but we cannot bring them to the Manor as it will violate the vow. Who will look after them?" Lucius asked as he looked at his grandchildren.

Just as Hermione was about to speak, Theo came in with a blonde woman. "This is Giselle and she is the twins' nanny since they were born. I'm afraid Harry was not able to introduce her to you. She is a squib so no need to wonder." he said.

"Hallo es ist eine Freude, Sie Lady und Lord Malfoy zu treffen" Giselle greeted them.

~\~ _Hello it is a pleasure to meet you Lady and Lord Malfoy_ ~/~

"Giselle, was ist los mit meinem Papa? wird er aufwachen?" the little girl with blonde curly locks and silver grey eyes asked the newly arrived woman.

~\~ _Giselle, what's wrong with my dad? Will he wake up_? ~/~

Giselle kneeled on the floor and hugged the teary eyed girl. "Hush jetzt meine Kleine. Papa wird besser sein, er braucht nur zu ruhen. Wie wäre es wir jetzt nach Hause gehen und kommen morgen wieder auf ihn zu überprüfen?" she asked and both children nodded.

~\~ _Hush now my little one. Papa will be better, he just needs to rest. How about we go home now and come back tomorrow for him to check?_ ~/~

As they were about to leave the room, the door opened to let Ginny in along with Pansy, Ron, Bill and Fleur. The elder Malfoys were startled at the presence of Fleur and Bill which Ron noticed and gestured for them to relax.

"No need to fret Lucius, they know and we haven't told them anything." Ron said as he shook his hand.

"We think we have a solution to our issues" Pansy mentioned while giving the two children curious looks. "Who are these lovely children?"

The little boy with unruly black hair and grey eyes stepped forward. "Hallo, mein Name ist Scorpius Draconis und dies ist meine Schwester, Shaula Eltanin. Sie können mich Cori anrufen und ihr, Ollie"

~\~ _Hello, my name is Scorpius Draconis and this is my sister, Shaula Eltanin. You can call me Cori call and her, Ollie_ ~/~

Ron looked at the little boy with wide eyes and was about to speak when the little girl spoke.

"I apologize in behalf of my brother. He usually forgets that we are in a different place and not everyone can understand us. He is Scorpius Draconis and you may call him Cori. I am Shaula Eltanin but you may call me Ollie. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said.

"Oh my, such a sweet girl. I am Pansy Parkinson-Weasley and this is my husband, Ron Weasley. The couple over there is Fleur and Bill Weasley. We are your Daddy's friend." Pansy said.

"How old are you?" Ron asked as he hugged each child.

"We are turning seven in November" Cori answered.

"Please excuse us, as much as I would like for them to stay but I need to bring them home so that they could rest. We would be back tomorrow." Giselle interrupted.

They nodded their consent and the children gave each one a hug and left the room.

"Now you were saying Ron?" Lucius prodded.

"Let's move to the sitting area, shall we? So that we would not wake Harry up." Ron said as they moved towards the sitting area and closed the door leading to Harry's room.

"He's getting worse. We need to find a way for them to be together." Theo said.

"As Pansy have mentioned, we may have found the solution to our dilemma." Ron answered.

"Please elaborate. As the lives of our precious ones are on the line here." Narcissa said as she looked at them sternly.

It was Fleur who spoke up this time.

"It was the first time I saw Harry again since he left seven years ago. I may have not noticed it then since all of us were under the stress of the war but when I saw him leave the table earlier, I saw his glamour shimmer and I sort of followed him. When I saw Hermione cancel the spell, it was then that I knew that he is a veela. I saw the signs and I can feel it in the thrum of power coming from him. When you brought him to Ginny's room I went back to the table and spoke with Bill." She told them.

"What we'd like to know is what was the condition of the vow you took so that we may be able to find a loophole and bypass it." Bill asked.

"The vow that Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and I took was to prohibit us from informing Draco that he is a veela and that they have children. We are also not allowed to disclose his whereabouts." Theo answered as he sat beside his wife.

Blaise started pacing while rubbing his jaw and in deep thought. "Hmmm let's see, we are able to talk about some things with people who know some of the details but we are unable to mention anything that they are not aware of."

"Like right now, you are unable to mention where he went after leaving here and where the children lived and grew up. The same goes for Lucius and I and it breaks my heart not to tell my son that he has two wonderful kids after what happened to him." Naricssa told them as Lucius draped his arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

"Okay, so here's what Fleur and I thought. If we are able to talk with the twins since we were able to meet them earlier and ask them of these gaps of information then we would be able to inform Draco since we are not able to do the vow." Bill informed them as he clasped his hands together in front of his face as he placed his elbows on his knees.

They all looked at one another and as Pansy and Hermione blurted out "That is perfect! Once the children tell you the information you need, we will then talk about what to do with Harry and Draco."

"Indeed! It is a brilliant idea Bill. Since Harry has not bound his children to the vow to prohibit them from telling us about their life abroad." Lucius agreed.

"But we have one problem. They cannot speak straight English; they would switch to their native tongue once they are unable to express themselves." Blaise piped in.

"No worries Blaise. I can speak German as well aside from French." Fleur supplied.

* * *

The following day, Blaise arrived at Grimmauld with Ginny, Fleur and Bill. They were greeted by Kreacher by the floo and were led to the children's playroom.

"Healer Zabini, how is Meister Harry doing?" Giselle asked the children's Healer as they got inside the room.

"He is quite recovering but we are not sure for how long." The dark skinned man eyed the blonde woman who looked him straight in the eye.

"I know what you want. I understand that there is a need for you to do this since my Meister is stubborn but please do not pressure the children. I am glad that you found a work around from the restraints of the vow." She informed them as she stepped aside.

Giselle then addressed the children "

Kinder, ich will nur Schritt und ein paar Sachen kaufen. Ihr Onkel Blaise, Tante Ginny und ihre Freunde wird sich um Sie kümmern. Gut sein."

~\~ _Children, I will just step out and buy some things. Your Uncle Blaise, Aunt Ginny and her friends will take care of you. Be good_...~/~

"Ja Tantchen" Came the twins reply.

~\~ _Yes auntie_ ~/~

* * *

While Bill and Fleur looked after the children, Blaise and Ginny went down to the kitchen to see what they could make for their lunch. They found Kreacher preparing the twins' snacks. Ginny asked if it is okay that they will cook instead of him. The house elf scowled and murmured about his job being taken over by red heads. He has long gotten over his grudge and prejudice over the purity of blood of his master's friends.

As Ginny was preparing the ingredients of the meal she's cooking, she looked over her shoulders and called out "Love, I've mentioned to Pansy and Ron that we are having lunch here." She winked at her fiancé.

Understanding dawned on Blaise and he just smirked and nodded. He went on preparing the table and afterwards helped her in cooking. He was pretty adept in the skill since he was used of doing it when they were still training to be Healers in Paris. Theo was pants in cooking but was pretty good in cleaning charms and that's why it both worked for them being flatmates.

While they were done preparing the meal, they sent Kreacher to inform Bill and Fleur to prepare the children for lunch. The floo in the receiving room flared to life and in came Pansy with Ron.

"I took the liberty of inviting Narcissa and Lucius for lunch here, if that's okay?" Pansy said as she sat down.

"That would be alright. We need to finalise this guys. We are running out of time." Blaise answered.

Just as Ron was sitting beside his wife, the floo flared again and Narcissa stepped out then followed by Lucius shortly. As they were heading to the dining area, the twins along with Bill and Fleur came down the stairs. After the twins greeted and hugged their grandparents, they went to the dining room to meet the others.

Before sitting, the twins went to Ron and Pansy to hug and greet them. Just as Fleur was assisting Ollie in sitting on the chair and Bill helping Cori, Giselle arrived. They called for Kreacher and asked for another seat to be prepared for her.

"Giselle, since Theo's shift will end by 6 o'clock, kindly go to the hospital and stay with Harry and alert us of sudden changes. We will be staying here with the children and proceed with whatever we will be planning later." Blaise told the blonde woman.

"Ja. That would be fine. Please hurry and do everything you can." Giselle agreed and pleaded.

Narcissa and Pansy looked at her with hawk-like eyes which were returned by a raised brow. Ron cleared his throat to catch his wife's attention, while Lucius discreetly held his wife's hand under the table.

"So kids, how was your day with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill?" Ginny asked to break the tension.

"They are fun but we miss Papa, when will Uncle Theo allow him to come home?" Shaula said as she looked at her lap.

"Don't be sad love. Once Papa is well, he will be allowed to come home and it would be sooner than you think." Giselle said as she collected them in her arms. They hugged her and burrowed their faces in her shoulders.

Once they were composed, they sat back on their seats and took few bites before declaring that they really have no appetite and would go back to their room. Giselle offered to accompany them and when she came back, they were all looking at her.

"If we are other people, we would assume that you are the mother of these children. You treat them as your own." Fleur commented.

Giselle chuckled "Yes, I treat them as if they are my own. Their father is very kind to me and as much as I would like him for myself, he made it clear from the start that we are never going to progress to that. So no need to worry for your Süßer Junge" she said as she looked at Narcissa and Pansy.

~\~ _Sweet boy_ ~/~

Pansy and Narcissa blushed at that and smiled at her.

"Okay, so what are your plans then? Since I am not under oath you may ask me things to fill in the missing pieces so that we may resolve this tonight. Meister Harry would not be pleased with this but sometimes I just want to hit him for his stubbornness. I fear for my sweethearts, they love their father so much. And it's about time the truth comes out." Giselle told them.

"I am sure you are aware of the attack at the Manor a few days ago." Lucius began and received several nods. "I was brought to St. Mungo's and it was Harry who attended to my injuries. I asked him about what happened between him and Draco but he was tight lipped. I then told him about what happened seven years ago." He took a sip of his drink then continued.

"Draco was at Diagon Alley at that time looking for a potion ingredient needed for his experiment at home. He still does his potion making as a hobby even if he is already training as an Auror. He was then assaulted by those bigoted idiots and he was brought to St. Mungo's. After he was treated, Narcissa and I were informed that aside from the bruises , several broken bones and concussion, he also had a miscarriage. To say that we are shocked was an understatement. We decided to have a talk with him once he is well and instructed the Healer not to reveal that certain information even to Draco himself."

"When we spoke with him and asked how he is, he was hesitant at first but then he admitted that even though his physical wounds are already healed, he is still broken. He then went on with the expectation of a proper pureblood; that he needed to marry a pureblood woman and produce an heir. I then told him that fuck pureblood traditions, he is to do what he wants and we would still love him as he is our only child. He then admitted about what happened with Harry. I told him that we would still support him and if Harry returns and he would like to pursue him, we are fine with it."

"I informed Harry about that conversation we had with Draco but he just answered me with 'It was his decision that night, I wouldn't want to burden him' which puzzles me. What happened before he left? Draco only mentioned that on their last night, Harry just up and left when he mentioned about a certain contract we had for him when he was young." Lucius asked.

Ron nodded and blushed then said "I think I would be able to answer that. The night that they were together, they were in bed at that time. Draco was tense since he was dreading the day that you and Narcissa will summon him for a date to meet his betrothed and mentioned it to Harry. He felt it as a rejection but did not elaborate and since I was not aware that he is a veela and that he has known that Draco is his mate. He just said that he needed to leave and asked me to promise not to tell. The next day he's gone, dropped out of training and vanished. To say that Draco was devastated was an understatement. We were not able to trace where Harry went since he left his wand and since he instructed Kreacher not to tell his whereabouts, it was really difficult to locate him."

"That is where we come in. Theo and I were training to be a Healer in Paris and we were having coffee when we bumped into him at the café. We were able to run into him a few more times and became friends. He confided in us and we helped him with his pregnancy. That is when he made us do the Unbreakable Vow. Even though we are able to go back and forth here in London and meet Draco once in a while, we were not able to tell him about Harry being in Paris." Blaise continued from where Ron left off.

"I met him in Paris when I was being harassed by a muggle and he helped me out. Harry then found out that I am a squib and dropped his glamour. He brought me to his home and employed me. I was there during his whole pregnancy and ever since by his side. He told me about what happened but it is not my place to divulge personal details as he would be the one to talk about that." Giselle piped in as she noticed that no one was able to talk.

"After he gave birth, he decided that he would like to be a Healer just like Theo and Blaise. Healer Nott became his personal healer when he finished with his training while Healer Zabini is the children's. When he finished his training, we travelled to Australia and he was able to meet the younger Weasley couple. When we came back in Paris, he was surprised to know that Hermione was there as well. After a few months, we moved to Frankfurt and settled there." Giselle ended as understanding dawned to the Weasleys, aside from Ginny, and the Malfoys.

The stories went on and on as pieces of the puzzle were put together making everyone is aware that the only thing they are not allowed to tell Draco is Harry's giving birth of the twins, his veela heritage and their whereabouts. They then proceeded in planning how to get Harry and Draco to meet and talk and fix whatever it is they have and maybe, not just maybe…it would be able to save Harry's life.

The conversation they had was quite taxing for the elder Malfoys and they were led by Kreacher to a guest room so that they could rest while Ron and Pansy went back to work. Fleur then decided what should be done next.

While Bill and Blaise are lounging in the sitting room talking about the children, Ginny and Fleur has just finished speaking with Hermione over the floo when Theo's head appeared in the fireplace.

"We're running out of time. His vital signs are getting weaker and weaker. I'm afraid we need to bring him home to Grimmauld as that is what he wishes for." Theo said.

Ginny gasped "It can't be! Is he awake?" she asked.

"He woke up a while ago but he is barely lucid when he said he wished to go home to spend his last hours with his children." Theo answered her flatly but with a very visible line of sadness in his eyes.

"Go and tell Hermione. I'll send Blaise and Bill over to help you. Ginny, stay with the kids. Looks like we need to act out the plan earlier than we discussed." Fleur instructed them.

With Ginny's nod, Theo said goodbye. Fleur called her sister-in-law's attention "Gin, inform Narcissa and Lucius as well" and with that she flooed out to go to the Ministry.

* * *

An hour after Theo firecalled at Grimmauld Place and Fleur flooed in to the Ministry, Harry was settled in the Master's bedroom by Theo and Hermione while Blaise and Ginny spoke with the twins. Giselle and Narcissa are preparing dinner for the entire lot while Lucius and Bill are at the library looking up books about veelas and bonds.

Around six in the evening, Pansy and Ron arrived together with the rest of the Weasleys. The children are being looked after by Kreacher and the two of the Malfoy house elves. They were gathered at the sitting room of the Master's bedroom as they were briefed by Giselle as to what is going on with Harry. Since everyone is busy, they did not notice the floo activating.

The blonde man stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. Seeing as no one is around and Fleur has not yet stepped out of the floo, he stepped out of the receiving area and followed the sound of a piano playing with a child's voice singing. He stood at the doorway of the room where the sound came from and became fascinated with the sight in front of him. Two children, a blonde haired little girl and a little boy with black unruly hair, were playing the piano while singing together.

 

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_(Song: Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park)_

 

The song got cut off as Fleur's voice rang out "Draco where ─ oh! There you are"

The French woman found him standing at the doorway listening to his children playing the piano and singing. Both kids turned their heads upon hearing their Aunt's voice. Draco's eyes widened and he gasped when he noticed that both children have grey eyes – same shade as his ─ and they have resemblance to Harry.

"I've seen you've met them. Children, come say hello" Fleur called out to the twins.

The little boy was the first one who approached him and offered his hand. "Hello, my name is Scorpius Draconis but you may call me Cori. Are you a friend of my daddy?" he asked with a heavily laden German accent.

Draco reached out to stroke Cori's hair as he looked at the little boy's face, as if memorising how he look. He smiled and said "I used to be." He then noticed that even though Cori's hair is so like Harry's, his face has more resemblance to him and then there was the pair of grey eyes.

The little girl watching them approached and said "You look like Cori only you have blonde hair like mine."

Draco looked at her. She had blonde curly locks like his mother's but the shade is definitely the same shade as his and his father's. He stretched his other hand to beckon her to him. She looked at the older man and then to her Aunt Fleur who nodded in encouragement.

She hugged Draco tightly while whispering "Are you our other father?"

Draco only hugged her tighter and had tears brimming his eyes. He pulled back a little to look at her face and only then had he realized that she has Harry's face. "How – what – Fleur?" The blonde man looked at the French woman questioningly.

"Draco, what do you know about Harry?" Fleur asked him as she gestured for them to take a seat on the couch in the room.

Draco stood up while both arms draped around each child on his side. He took a seat and had Cori on his lap while the little girl snuggled into his side. He is greatly confused but he feels comfortable with the kids, so comfortable it feels like home.

"What about Harry?" he asked Fleur concern lacing his features as he turned his head to look at him.

"Harry is a veela Draco and he is dying" Fleur answered as him as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Wha ─ How ─ I mean ─ Fleur, How could you say that?!" Draco exclaimed hugging both children trying to cover their ears as much as he can.

"How could you say that in front of his children?" there was anger in his eyes as he looked at her. He was angry that she needed to say that in front of the children but somewhat thankful that it didn't bother them. Trying to put the pieces of information unravelled before him, he tried to solve the puzzle. His eyes lit up as understanding dawned in him.

"They know Draco, they know" was her only answer.

There were steps coming closer to the room they were in and voices can be heard but Draco doesn't give a damn about them. He just saw Harry back a couple of days ago and now he's going to lose him again and this time for good. No, this is not good.

Just as Draco was about to speak, Theo stepped in and rushed towards him. "Good! You're here, we've got to go. We're running out of time. This is a long shot but we need to try."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked at Theo then to Fleur and back "What do I have to do? I don't get it but I will do what I can"

"You are his mate Draco! Harry is a veela and you are his mate" Theo was shocked that those words were able to come out of his mouth and looked at Fleur.

"Explanations later. Let's move. These children need both their parents and they won't have that if Potter is gone" Draco said with clear determination as he stood up, carrying his little girl by his hip and holding on to his little boy's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is "Over You by Daughtry"


End file.
